1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to actuators and more particularly relates, for example, to MEMS actuators with motion control that are suitable for use in miniature cameras or other devices and methods for making them.
2. Related Art
Actuators for use in miniature cameras and other devices are well known. Such actuators typically comprise voice coils that are used to move a lens for focusing, zooming, or optical image stabilization.
Miniature cameras are used in a variety of different electronic devices. For example, miniature cameras are commonly used in cellular telephones, laptop computers, and surveillance devices. Miniature cameras may have many other applications.
It is frequently desirable to reduce the size of miniature cameras. As the size of electronic devices continues to be reduced, the size of miniature cameras that are part of such electronic devices must typically be reduced as well.
Further, it is desirable to enhance the shock resistance of such miniature cameras. As the size of miniature cameras is reduced, smaller, more delicate components must often be utilized in their construction. Since such consumer products are typically subject to substantial abuse, such as rough handling and dropping, the components of miniature cameras must be protected from the shock that is associated with such abuse.
Accordingly, a need exists for reduced sized actuator devices for use in miniature cameras and other devices that are capable of withstanding shock, along with reliable and cost effective methods for making them.